


Unfinished Business, But Not Ours

by koukoubean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dead-to-begin-with Protagonist, Friendship, Human ghosts in the Pokemon world, Life and death (and everything in between), Pokemon GO reference, Sparkgate, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukoubean/pseuds/koukoubean
Summary: The dead are not supposed to speak about Spark's disappearance, are they? They are not supposed to speak at all, period. That does not mean they do not have quite a few things to say.





	Unfinished Business, But Not Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet featuring a character of my own and her Pokémon partner, a Gengar, written in the aftermath of the Pokémon GO glitch that caused Spark to disappear from the game - which I jokingly call Sparkgate. Originally posted on my Tumblr under the title "Not Our Business", but the content itself is unaltered. Enjoy!

“Don’t worry, Teddy. I’ve already asked the Reapers about Spark’s whereabouts. He isn’t in the list of recent deceases,” Edith reassured her partner. “The list would have to be extremely outdated for us to worry. He’s probably still alive.”

Teddy let out a sigh of relief. She smiled again and chuckled. The noise in the street made the sound of her chuckles inaudible, but Edith more or less figured out what her reaction had been.

“Now, I really wonder where he’s gone off to now. Maybe we should prod the living if we find any clues,” Edith continued, slightly startling Teddy. Her pupils moved from side to side behind the crystal of her glasses.

The Shadow Pokémon’s wide smile soon became a frown, and she huffed in disagreement. Spark was alive, full stop. He would be found by the living in some remote corner of the world someday, but she and Edith would not get involved in looking for him. If he was not dead, then that airhead of a Leader was not their concern. That was final.

“…huh? What’s all that fuss?” Edith inquired with some concern. “Weren’t you worried for Spark just a second ago?”

_Silence._

“Well, no surprise. I’m worried for him, but this won’t be the last time it happens, I guess. Let’s move along.”


End file.
